


Cathedral of Wills

by Yuugao818



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugao818/pseuds/Yuugao818
Summary: In order to help save the world, Lucina submits herself to the Fell Dragon's demands.AKA, this is not a possibility but I'm a slut for this pairing.





	Cathedral of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble writing the smut scene for my other one. So I do the next best thing which is a lead up to even MORE smut!

The dark clouds above set the mood for how she felt that day and for what she must do to help save the world. Standing outside of an abandoned cathedral Lucina sucked in a breath, coming up to the door she was instructed to go in through. With shaky hands, she nervously dusted off the white gown that he asked for her to wear. It belonged to her Aunt Emmeryn, unfortunately, she could not find the cloak to help cover her better from the day's cold breeze. But that was past what she could do now, she steeled herself before pushing open the door. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as the room roared with a victory cry upon her entrance.

It was not from the people those whom she wanted to hear it from.  
It was from those who had passed, Risen lined the pews and halls, and at the very end sitting on top of an altar was the Fell Dragon himself. A victorious grin split across the face of the cloaked man before his laughter filled the halls, silencing the roars and echoing eerily all-around Lucina.

“How kind of you to finally join us, Princess. I see my invitation had finally reached you.”

“I don’t have Falchion or the Emblem on me-”

“That will come in due time, in the meantime come to me.” He purred. The woman almost winced from the feeling of his eyes focused intently on her.

In truth, she wasn’t here for peace talks with the Fell Dragon. No, she was quite powerless in this given situation. She was here as an offering to him, for he wanted nor demanded anything else except her, the scion of Naga. Wanting peace and to save her people she agreed, offering her body with the promise to keep the rest of the world safe from his tyranny. After a moment, she stepped onto the long red carpet that made to a path to the dragon. Not a moment too soon, hands reached out to her, brushing and accidentally clawing at her bare arms and dress as she made her way down the long aisle to Grima. She refused to flinch, steeling her gaze straight ahead, even if she couldn’t look directly into the Fell Dragon’s eyes without feeling a pit of deep despair form. She must have looked unnerved, for his smile seemed even broader than before as she approached. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity mixed into seconds she stopped in front of him, just out of arm’s reach. With grin still wide, a gloved hand was offered to her. After a moment of hesitation, she took the offer. 

Instead of taking her hand, fingers grasped tightly around her wrist before the dragon pulled her forward, causing her to stumble and fall against his chest. A moment later he gripped her chin, tilting her head up to have her gaze up at him.

“Hope you’re prepared for tonight, for it will be a long one.” He promised before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
